Love
by sliverofmoonlight55
Summary: He may not have power over her but her power of him was as absolute as the sun's rise and set at dawn and dusk in her world. And so, far above their world, she smiled upon the lovers below. Character Death, sorta but not really.


It was simple really, the decision made itself. She was in danger, called to him she did, and he would come for her, no matter the time or reason. He may not have power over her but her power of him was as absolute as the sun's rise and set at dawn and dusk in her world. He was her slave, regardless of her rejection of him so long ago. Now he lay there with sticky fluid coming from a wound over his heart,the heart she held in the palm of her hand so long ago, the heart she had crushed that day, the heart that still was hers to crush or kiss. Crimson coated his poet's shirt, pooling beneath him onto the flooded playground as she stare down at him surrounded by the school she had played at and learned, and read of him, eyes as wide as the moment before her declaration of rejection so long ago. She was speaking now, he scolded himself for not noticing sooner, her words when not spoken of anger, and even then, were a treasure that sent his heart into his throat. "Silly, stupid man, how could you? Why? After all these years you came?"

"Love me, I am your slave," he replied, a small, pained smile making the sides of his eyes crinkle.

She just stared, a tear falling among the rain that had so suddenly clapped above their heads. The world mourning the loss of a fallen king, he thought sardonically. Holding back any sobs she pulled him to her, her heat warming him, sheltering him from the freezing rain. She looked at him, full of sorrow and kissed him lightly, feeling him pour the last of his strength into the kiss, into him. He lay motionless now in her arms. Pulling his head to her breast she whispered into an ear that would never hear again, "I love you," and then to the heavens, screaming loud enough to drown out the thunder, "I loved him, he wasn't meant to die! It isn't fair," and now softer, barely a croak, "It isn't fair, he was everything."  
>Far above the din of the storm and traffic and screams of humanity a diety looked down at the couple in pity and came down from her pedestal, remembering a love she lost a thousand times over, and loved a thousand times more. Coming down from the sky she stood barefoot on the wet ground near the couple. She glowed eerily, a white dress torn in places from the fight she fought for her love, red marks adorning her shoulders and white hair flowing beneath a large cone hat, face hidden by a veil thin as the wings of the smallest bat. Her lips painted geisha red, eyes glowing white lined in black, painted delicately and deliberately as the fragile china doll she had once been. She walked up to the couple, her feet not quite touching the ground, the rain going through her, wrapped in fog she removed her hat revealing ivory antler like horns sprouting from untamed hair. She touched the girl's shoulder, white nails and ivory skin contrasting with the girl's black brown hair. The girl stared at the womyn, entranced, dark eyes looking up and then turning back to the man, nay, fae in her arms. The womyn kneeled then, one knee touching the ground, her grey white dress becoming slightly wet as she touched the man. Closing her eyes she breathed in shakily, her first breath of mortal air in centuries, and gave them life. Her glow dimmed until it was merely the moon's loving light bathing her skin. She smiled up at the girl her and her love glowed in ethereal light, they would live on as she let go. She gave a small smile as she backed away, almost soaked, her battle paint smearing in the rain and horns receding to show a womyn in light gray-white with white hair down to her hips, fading away in the wind. A whisper carried to the couple who stared at each other, never breaking eye contact,in the last of the wind as the sun came out, "Good luck. Forever"<br>And as the Goblin King leaned up to kiss his love, and the girl, no, womyn who had beaten his labyrinth and claimed his heart leaned down to kiss him, they became eternal, to love each other until the world fell down, and longer. A story book named Labyrinth, a story to be passed by breath of all mothers to their children, from lover to loved, from sky to earth, in rain and wind, the love we all yearn for, the tale that inspired thequest for a mate that all people journey through, knowingly so or not. Their story lives on for all eternity, forever. And above them, reunited forever with her love, the warrior and lover who had granted them eternity smiled down on the people she had blessed, and all of the children of her mother's Earth, a silent message flowing to the world, a word renewed to the people of the world, "Love."

AN (Because we all know no one reads the ones at the top):  
>So, this started off as a drabble and kind of exploded! If you recognize the description of the deity it's probably because it's (vaguely) based on a spirit from Avatar: The Last Airbender.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters. Unfortunately, that means that I also don't get Jareth. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
>Inspirations:<br>"Planetary (Go!)" and "The Only Hope For Me is You" by My Chemical Romance.  
>My never ending obsession with Labyrinth and David Bowie.<br>The fact that "As the World Falls Down" has been stuck in my head for two days straight, much to the annoyance of my sisters as I can't stop humming it. 


End file.
